


Compañera en Conflicto

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: +18, Complete
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llega la época en donde se debe tomar a una hembra como compañera. La miko estaba fértil, lista para ser tomada por un macho y poder quedar preñada de uno o dos cachorros ¿Qué sucede cuando Koga llega a escena? ¡Inuyasha defiende de lo suyo! *Lemon*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañera en Conflicto

Capitulo Único: 

[Go-Shimboku]

Inuyasha gruño, por vigésima vez en tan sola esa mañana, internamente y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, si decía que se encontraba furioso era quedarse corto. Estúpido Myoga y estúpidos sus instintos ¿Qué ninguno de los dos podía dejarlo en paz? Él estaba ya muy consiente que, ahora con la primavera en sima, tendría que tomar a una compañera. Por ende, estaba en etapa de celo ¿Lo peor? Era que Kagome también lo estaba.

La miko estaba fértil, lista para ser tomada por un macho y poder quedar preñada de uno o dos cachorros.

El hanyou cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, tratando de que su mente encontrara un balance y no estallara de estupidez. Inconscientemente ya se había imaginado a Kagome con su vientre abultado y feliz ante la espera de su primer cachorro. En su níveo cuello se encontraba, cosa que la sacerdotisa mostraba con gran orgullo a todo el mundo, la prueba irrefutable de que ella le pertenecía solo a él.

Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes que tan solo le daba falsas ilusiones.

Él no podía tomar a Kagome como su compañera, eso estaba mal. Kagome era una miko y él solo un sucio hanyou. Además ¿Quién había oído escuchar de hanyou's con compañeras? ¡Nadie! Porque nadie quería la marca de un hibrido, ninguna mujer desearía llevar la sucia marca de un medio demonio.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha, levemente, se inclinaron acercándose más a su cráneo. Odiaba la época de apareamiento.

Antes lo hacía porque, al ser un hibrido, nadie se le acercaba. Nadie quería la amistad de un ser impuro, ningún humano o youkai quería estar cerca suyo. Mucho menos las mujeres. Por lo tanto, solo le quedaba ver, con total envidia, como otros youkais tomaban compañeras y juntos esperaban las llegadas de sus cachorros.

Pero ahora era completamente diferente. Ahora ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía amigos, tal vez no fueran tantos, pero los tenia después de todo. Y todo gracias a la miko que él deseaba como compañera.

¿Es que acaso era un enfermo mental? Una bella sacerdotisa futurista le daba una vida mejor, le trataba como igual y la daba amigos ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba él? Deseando poder aparearse con ella.

De pronto, como si kami no estuviera feliz con ya joderle la cabeza con imágenes de él y Kagome juntos, llego a su olfato el olor a lobo. Un fiero gruñido invadió su garganta. Sip, definitivamente alguien lo odiaba.

[Aldea de Kaede]

Koga llego feliz a la aldea humana en la que su querida Kagome vivía. Había estado emocionado por semanas esperando este día.

En sus manos cargaba toda clase de regalos, desde kimono coloridos hasta peinetas elegantes, desde finos collares hasta adornos de diamantes. Todo, todo lo que encantaba a una mujer estaba siendo exhibido delante de la miko del futuro.

Kagome estaba que no caía de la impresión de ver tantos regalos que sin duda en su propia época valdrían una fortuna. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y desear, al menos, quedarse con uno de esos regalos.

Miroku, dentro de él deseaba que Koga se fuera de inmediato. No quería que su amigo llegara y armara una guerra innecesaria.

Sango, quien también estaba sonrojada al ver como su hermana estaba siendo cortejada, suspiro al ver tan romántica escena. Lamento verdaderamente al hombre lobo, lamentablemente en el corazón de su amiga solo había espacio para un hombre y ese puesto ya estaba ocupado.

Shippo estaba que no cabía del enojo ¡¿Que se creía ese Koga?! Su madre no necesitaba de aquellos regalos porque ya tenía a alguien que ocuparía el lugar de compañero. Tal vez el hanyou no era el tipo de persona que podría ser el ejemplo de padre que buscaba, pero Shippo lo quería y no dejaría que Koga se convirtiera en su nuevo padre. Primero tendría que vencerlo a él y al torpe de Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, Koga seguía regalándole objetos preciosos a Kagome. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y tomo sus manos con delicadeza.

—Mi querida Kagome, ha llegado el día que tanto he anhelado desde el día en que te secuestré… —Koga suspiro dramáticamente— Por fin puedo pedirte formalmente que te conviertas en mi compañera, por favor… —

El silencio reino en la pequeña aldea, nadie decía nada y todos, hasta las personas que vivían allí, estaban expectantes a la respuesta de la miko.

Kagome se había quedado sin habla, sus manos empezaron a sudar y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro. Sango ya le había hablado sobre las leyes de los youkais y que Koga le estuviese pidiendo frente a todos que acepte ser su compañero no ayudaba en nada. Aunque claro, los demonios no eran precisamente seres con el deje del decoro.

Mientras tanto, lejos de los ojos humanos y oculto entre la rama de los árboles, se encontraba escondido Inuyasha. Sentía que hervía en cólera ¡Estúpido lobo sarnoso homosexual! Inuyasha estaba furioso, pues, puede que él no pudiese tomar a Kagome como compañera pero ¿Koga? ¡Ja! Sobre su cadáver.

Furioso apretó sus puños, logrando que sus garras se clavaran en sus palmas haciéndolas sangrar.

Koga era un demonio completo, jefe de su manada, poseía un título y tierras bajo su poder. Le había traído regalos a Kagome, regalos que él no podía darle aunque trabajase durante meses sin descanso.

Ahora ya no se sentía furioso, sino miserable, porque se daba cuenta que comparado con Koga, él no valía nada. Con el orgullo herido y el corazón destrozado, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo. Algo que ni en mil años se lo hubiese esperado.

Los aldeanos, aquellos humanos que vivían en la aldea de Kaede, habían empezado a murmurar cosas en contra de Koga.

"¿Has escuchado, Shinosuke? Ese youkai piensa quedarse con la miko, vamos a ver si se atreve a pedírselo frente a Inuyasha-sama…." había comentado un aldeano con cierta acidez, se notaba que no le agradaba en nada la presencia de Koga en la aldea.

"¿Quién se cree ese demonio? Ya vera cuando vuelva Inuyasha-sama, de seguro ya no se verá tan valiente" había dicho un niño, seguro de que ni bien apareciese el hanyou haría temblar de miedo al demonio lobo.

"Miko-sama no se ira con ese sujeto, se quedara con nosotros e Inuyasha-sama..." hablo segura una mujer.

"Ese demonio ni siquiera podrá llegarle a los talones a Inuyasha-sama…" le apoyo su amiga mientras cargaba a su bebé.

"Mejor echémoslo ahora, Inuyasha-sama no tiene por qué perder el tiempo tratando con tonterías como esta, él es un hombre que no le van nimiedades…" acoto un anciano al que sus hijos varones le apoyaron, ellos tampoco estaban de acuerdo con la posibilidad de que la sacerdotisa fuera esposa de ese demonio.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza y su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho. Nunca, jamás en su larga vida, hubiese pensado que simples humanos desearan su compañía. Tampoco hubiese pensado que ellos estaban a gusto con su presencia en la aldea y mucho menos que desearan que Kagome se quedase a su lado. Que siendo él, un hanyou, aun así tendría más derecho sobre la miko que cualquier otro. Que aun a pesar de que Koga pudiese proteger la aldea mucho mejor que un hanyou, le seguían prefiriendo a él.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a las acciones del pequeño Shippo. Que cabe decir también, le tomaron por sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices, lobo apestoso?! —grito Shippo mientras separaba a su madre de Koga— ¡Es obvio que ella no aceptara, nadie quiere a un apestoso lobo rabioso! —insulto el pequeño kitsune como lo haría Inuyasha.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices? —le gruño molesto Koga— No te metas en esto, cachorro. Es entre Kagome y yo… —argumento.

— ¡No permitiere que te lleves a Kagome! —le volvió a decir Shippo mientras se interponía entre su madre y Koga.

El youkai lobo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Él había venido con buenas intenciones de pedir formalmente la mano de Kagome, le había traído regalos que toda mujer estaría dispuesta a aceptar e iba a dejar que ese kitsune viviera con ellos y sus amigos humanes le fueran a visitar. Pero ese mocoso maleducado no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, se notaba que aquel perro inservible lo había estado educando. Aunque no era todo culpa del niño, los cachorros siempre siguen el ejemplo del macho líder. Y teniendo a Inuyasha como ejemplo, era de suponer que aquel cachorro actuara imprudentemente y como idiota.

Koga respiro profundo y estuvo dispuesto a ignorando a Shippo y seguir con su pedido de matrimonio hacia Kagome cuando sintió la fuerte mordedura en su mano.

¡Ese maldito kitsune le había mordido! Sus pequeños colmillos habían logrado hacerle sangrar un poco.

Molesto, arrojo a Shippo contra el suelo y estuvo dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda cuando sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla y su cuerpo fue lanzado contra un árbol cercano.

Impresionados, más los aldeanos que el grupo recolector de fragmentos, vieron como Inuyasha se interponía en la escena. Protegiendo con su cuerpo a Kagome y Shippo de un caído Koga.

Inuyasha gruño audible.

— ¿Quién te crees, Koga? miserable… —le dijo el hanyou mientras una mano suya reposaba en la empuñadora de Colmillo de Acero.

—Al fin aquel torpe aparece —pensó aliviado Miroku al igual que Sango y Kaede.

— ¡Así se hace, Inuyasha! ¡Bien hecho! —le festejaba Shippo alegre mientras corría para esconderse tras su pierna— ¡Para que aprendas, lobo apestoso! —grito el pequeño "valientemente".

Kagome mientras tanto, no podía sentirse más aliviada. No había sabido como rechazar a Koga sin que este se enojara o hiciese algo tonto como volver a secuestrarla.

—Inuyasha… — le susurro, haciendo que el hanyou voltease a verla.

— ¿Estas bien, Kagome? —le pregunto por lo bajo.

La miko asintió con una sonrisa —Si, no te preocupes… —

Koga, furioso, se levantó de su lugar.

— ¡Qué diablos, perro, no te metas en esto! —rugió —Esto solo es entre mi querida Kagome y yo, así que es mejor que ese cachorro tuyo y tú no se metan… —

—Inuyasha, ya mejor dile que se vaya… —pidió Shippo mientras no dejaba de ver "amenazante" al youkai mayor.

—Ya vete Koga, no me obligues a lastimarte… —dijo Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No me iré a ningún lado sin mi compañera… —contesto el youkai, provocando al hanyou.

A Inuyasha se le estaba acabando la paciencia, todos lo habían notado. Pues, al hanyou no le hacía ni pisca de gracia escuchar como Koga andaba diciendo que Kagome era su compañera. Furioso, y alejando levemente a Shippo de si par a no lastimarlo sin querer, estuvo dispuesto a matar de una vez por todas a ese inepto cuando la delicada mano de Kagome se posó en su brazo.

—Joven Koga, por favor escúcheme. Es mejor que deje la aldea en este instante, no quiero verlos pelear aquí… Podrían lastimar a alguien inocente—pidió la miko suavemente, tratando de que el youkai entrara en razones.

El youkai volteo a ver a la pequeña mujer.

—Mí querida Kagome, por favor… Acepta en convertirte en la reina de mi manada— dijo galante el joven líder.

—Por favor, Koga. Entiende… —le suplico la sacerdotisa.

Nuevamente todo había quedado en un letargo silencioso.

Los aldeanos, ya listos con tridentes en manos por si debían ayudar a su protector, vieron impacientes como el demonio lobo aceptaba a regañadientes su derrota y se marchaba en un torbellino de tierra, no sin antes lanzar amenazas contra Inuyasha y su cachorro y prometer que pronto volvería por Kagome para que esta fuera su compañera.

El monje y la exterminadora suspiraron aliviados. Koga podía ser un gran aliado cuando se trataba de encontrar fragmentos, pero cuando la situación incluía las leyes youkais, podía ser un gran dolor de cabeza.

Shippo, feliz de haber alejado al demonio, salió de la protección de Inuyasha y se unió a Kagome en un familiar abrazo.

—Kagome, tengo hambre ¿Me haces de comer? —había pedido Shippo mientras se tocaba la barriga.

—Claro, Shippo… —contesto alegre la miko, no quería enfrentarse ahora a un celoso Inuyasha y mucho menos a las explicaciones de Sango sobre las diferentes leyes de los demonios. Ya que en su mayoría, eran sumamente vergonzosas.

Inuyasha, mientras tanto, agradecía que Kagome no se hubiese marchado y todo siguiera con normalidad, a pesar de que el día no hubiese sido del todo favorecedor.

[En el río, a media noche]

Kagome se encontraba mirando las estrellas a un lado del río, era una hermosa noche y no se sentía nada de frio a pesar de ser los inicios de la primavera.

No se encontraba totalmente sola, pues a pesar de que Miroku invito a Sango a pasar una velada "romántica" y Shippo se encontraba durmiendo junto con Kirara en la cabaña de Kaede, Inuyasha estaba con ella. El hanyou estaba cómodamente sentado a su lado sin decir nada. Es más, estaba extrañamente con la mirada perdida en algún punto del río. Kagome no quería pensar que era por la propuesta de Koga, sería absurdo. Aunque interiormente deseaba que Inuyasha le propusiera lo mismo.

—Inuyasha… —le llamo suavemente— ¿Que sucede, Inuyasha? Has estado actuando extraño desde el almuerzo… —pregunto curiosa la muchacha.

Inuyasha sentía su rostro arder. No podía decirle a Kagome simplemente; Lo que sucede es que ando en celo y ¿Quieres saber que es lo divertido? Que tú también lo estas y me hago de todo autocontrol que puedo para no arrojárteme encima y hacerte gritar mi nombre. De morderte y dejar mí marca, para que así podamos tener muchos cachorros e irnos a vivir juntos con el torpe de Shippo.

Nop, sin duda no podía decirle eso. A menos sino es que quisiese comer tierra por una semana entera o morir formando un gran cráter.

Kagome era una miko, merecía respeto y él no podía simplemente desear lo que le era imposible.

— ¡Khe! Estoy bien, no se… porque… —Inuyasha se quedó mudo, no supo en que momento Kagome se había acercado tanto a él.

—No me mientas, dime que sucede —le pidió insistente la sacerdotisa, sin percatarse de la poca distancia que los separaba.

— ¡No me sucede nada tonta! —le contesto sonrojado y molesto

¿Por qué simplemente no aceptaba sus palabras y le dejaba de molestar? ¿Por qué tenía que torturarlo?

— ¡Si te sucede algo!... —Kagome sintió que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos ¿Por qué le hacía aquello Inuyasha? ¿No le tenía confianza acaso?

— ¡No seas molesta, tonta! ¡A mí no me sucede nada! —le grito de vuelta, sintiéndose idiota al verla soltar dos lágrimas.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Es que acaso ya no me tienes confianza? ¿Ya no… —pero su pregunta murió en el aire, porque precipitadamente Inuyasha había juntado sus labios.

Un profundo silencio los invadió.

Kagome había entrado en shock e Inuyasha en pánico.

El pobre hanyou pronto sintió terror, Kagome había quedado muy quita y el olor a sus nervios llego a su nariz. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a huir lejos de la mujer, ella comenzó a mover delicadamente sus labios, impresionándolo. Pero luego, cuando sus propios labios comenzaron a humedecerse, siguió el ritmo de la miko.

Al principio, fue un beso calmado, dulce y suave. Pero cuando sin desearlo el colmillo superior de Inuyasha toco el labio inferior de Kagome y esta gimió, el beso se volvió más pasional. El beso subió su volumen, sus lenguas batallaban en la boca de ambos y sus cuerpos no pudieron evitar el querer acercarse al del otro. Como venganza, Kagome mordió el labio de Inuyasha y lo succiono con sensual suavidad. El hanyou soltó un gruñido y ataco la boca de la mujer con fiereza, la tomo de la cintura y la pego totalmente a él. La miko se sentía desfallecer. El beso le estaba quitando el aliento y su corazón quería abandonar su pecho. Para Inuyasha no era muy diferente, sus instintos le estaban volviendo loco.

La temperatura había subido en ambos cuerpos, el calor y el placer los recorrió completos y el aliento los abandono, obligándolos a separarse.

Kagome escondió su rostro en el cuello del hanyou, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Inuyasha, en cambio, estaba preocupado. Tenía que irse, sabía que si permanecía en aquel lugar terminaría haciendo algo estúpido. Así que tomando con delicadeza a la miko de los hombros, la separo y se puso de pie intentando marcharse. Aquella acción alarmo a Kagome, quien le tomo de la manga del haori impidiendo su huida.

La vida sí que era graciosa, Inuyasha podía derrotar a toda una horda de youkais solo usando sus garras pero no podía salirse de las manos de una pequeña humana.

— ¿Inuyasha que sucede, algo anda mal? Por favor dímelo… —dijo con suplica Kagome.

Y el hanyou nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su vida.

Temía que al decirle a Kagome sus deseos de hacerla su compañera, ella se sintiese ofendida y que nunca más le dirigiese la palabra. Que se fuera de su lado y no volver a verla. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que explicarle porque. Kagome debía entenderlo.

—No anda nada mal, Kagome. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, aquí el único miserable soy yo… —dijo con enojo el hanyou, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

—Inuyasha, no entiendo ¿Qué sucede? —Kagome no comprendía la actitud de Inuyasha ¿Tan grave era?

—Deberías odiarme… No debería estar pensando así de ti, Kagome. Eres una sacerdotisa, eres pura y sagrada. Me has dado tanto y aun así yo he tenido el maldito descaro de desearte como mi compañera… Sé que me merezco ir al infierno por pensar así de una miko, pero yo no he podido evitarlo. He llegado a quererte y no… —decía Inuyasha, pero su monologo de auto odio quedo interrumpido por un segundo beso de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome lo besa con fervor y con todo el amor que le era permitido. Inuyasha, son su forma de expresarse tan ermitaña, le había dicho que le quería y que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Que deseaba con su corazón que ella fuese su compañera.

¡Oh por Buda, estaba inmensamente feliz!

Lentamente se separó de sus labios masculinos, con un hilillo de saliva uniéndolos aun y le sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Yo si deseo ser tu compañera, Inuyasha… —susurro con amor, mientras sonreía alegre.

Inuyasha entro en shock y su corazón se detuvo, el aire fue eliminado de sus pulmones y nada coherente pasaba por su mente.

—Pero yo… no… tú… yo… —balbuceaba el confundido medio demonio.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto graciosa la muchacha— ¿Acaso quieres que acepte la propuesta de Koga? Porque si quieres… —jugueteo la miko pero fue callada por un gruñido fiero y ronco.

—Primero muerto, tu eres mía… —gruño Inuyasha mientras volvía a exigir sus labios.

Inuyasha no podía sentirse más feliz y agradecido, quien fuera quien le hubiese enviado a Kagome, se lo agradecía en lo más profundo. Pues no solo esa miko le dio una mejor vida y un maravilloso presente, sino que ahora se iba a convertir en su compañera e iba a darle un espléndido futuro.

Sin dejar de besarse, Inuyasha retiro su haori y lo esparció en el suelo. Allí donde delicadamente recorto a Kagome para posicionársele encima. Con delicadeza comenzó a atacar el cuello femenino, donde mordía y chupaba, ganándose así entre cortado suspiros de la miko. Al principio, temió que su hembra pudiese incomodarse o temerle a sus colmillos, pero al parecer, aquello era lo que más excitaba a aquella traviesa perra. Pues el olor de su excitación aumentaba cuando hacía uso de sus colmillos.

Despacio y sin apuro comenzó a quitar la camisa de colegiala de Kagome, una vez que la tela estorbosa abandono el cuerpo de la miko, dejo mostrando un sujetador de color rosado con flores blancas. Inuyasha tragó saliva y con rapidez quito su propia camisa blanca para después quitársela de golpe. Quedando con el pecho descubierto también. Los ojos de su perra le recorrieron por completo y otra ola de su excitación le invadió el olfato, logrando así elevar su orgullo de macho.

La miko, en un giro inesperado, logro quedar encima de Inuyasha. El hanyou, sorprendido, gruño al sentir como su hembra le besa y mordía el cuello como él lo había hecho con ella. Solo que esta vez, la muchacha lo hacía con más fuerza y sensualidad, dejando así marcas rojas y visibles.

Sus pequeñas manos, esas que tanto le cuidaron cuando estaba herido, le recorrieron el pecho hasta llegar a sus orejas. Donde estas fueron masajeadas con ternura y amor. Sino fuera porque las pequeñas manos de la miko tocaron un punto específico en sus orejas que le hicieron gruñir de placer y lograr que su miembro diera un doloroso tirón, le hubiese parecido tierno tal acto. Inuyasha alejo sus pequeñas manos de sus orejas y tomo su mentón con cuidado de no lastimarla.

De nuevo se acercó a los labios de su hembra y la besó con fuerza mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella que le correspondió de igual forma. Pronto Inuyasha la giró y alternó las posiciones, colocándola debajo de él, quien en ese instante acababa de quitarle el sujetador y con mucha delicadeza comenzaba a lamerle los pezones en tanto que Kagome soltaba un gemido de placer.

—Inu… Ya… Sha… — gimió Kagome con los ojos cerrados por el placer. Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros. Su orgullo de macho alfa no podía elevarse más, estaba complaciendo muy bien a su hembra.

Justo tras ese pensamiento el chico perro notó como unas manos delicadas agarraban el lazo de su hakama y lo tiraba lentamente, soltándolo así. Inuyasha jadeó sin poderlo evitar. Incorporándose se quitó el mismo el resto de ropa que llevaba. Un gran sonrojo le invadió cuando Kagome le observo fijamente, estuvo a punto de cubrirse por culpa del miedo cuando más del exquisito olor de Kagome lo rodeo. Sonrio, dejando que uno de sus colmillos sobresaliera de sus labios, sin poder evitarlo.

Todo de él complacía a su perra.

Sin perder más tiempo, con sus garras destrozo la falda y ropa interior de la miko, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase.

Inuyasha se quedó totalmente mudo ante lo bellísima que era su pequeña. Estaba justo en frente de él, totalmente desnuda. Sin duda Kagome era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, la única capaz de amarlo. La única mujer capaz de aceptarlo tal cual era he iba hacerla su mujer, su perra, su hembra. Su compañera.

Kagome, mientras tanto (y a pesar de aun no darse cuenta el cómo Inuyasha había desgarrado su ropa) no pudo evitar mirar entre las piernas de Inuyasha. Ahora si podía definir al hanyou como un macho con todas las letras, claro que no se lo diría, no le elevaría más su ego.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver hacia donde miraba Kagome y la abrazó con cuidado mientras presionaba su erección en el vientre femenino.

—Te amo pequeña… — susurró mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas, y sus pequeños brazos le rodeaban el cuello acercándolo más a ella si era posible.

—Yo también Inuyasha...— dijo ella aferrándose fuertemente al cuello de su macho.

Incapaz de aguantar más Inuyasha se arrojó encima de ella mientras le besaba los pechos nuevamente, el vientre y comenzó a descender hasta su sexo. Con cuidado el muchacho comenzó a pasar su lengua por el notando inmediatamente que Kagome estaba muy excitada. La joven jadeó y se retorció por el placer, la tibia lengua de Inuyasha le estaba haciendo ver colores.

— Inu… ¡Aaaah! —

Él sabía que aquella era la primera vez de su pequeña y quería que la recordase de la mejor forma posible. Obviamente también era su primera vez, pero su mayor prioridad ahora era la miko que se retorcía bajo el con placer.

Nuevamente Kagome se posiciono encima de Inuyasha, quería que él también disfrutara. Así que mientras repartía húmedos besos por su cuello y clavícula, su pequeña mano se entretuvo en la gran erección del hanyou. Inuyasha, totalmente sorprendido, dejo escapar un gemido muy canino. No tenía ni idea de que aquello se sintiera de esa manera, era muy distinto a las veces que se complació a sí mismo. Otro gruñido abandono su boca cuando la lengua tibia de Kagome ataco su pezón y su mano fría aumentaba la fuerza y rapidez en su erección. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuviera, que ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya, cuando Kagome decidió hacerle realidad una de sus fantasías.

La pequeña, húmeda y caliente boca de Kagome le rodeo por completo e Inuyasha maldijo mientras gruñía y clavaba sus garras en el césped. La miko lamia su tronco, de arriba abajo y acariciaba sus testículos, besaba la cabeza y se lo metía entero en la boca mientras le succionaba. Aquello fue mucho para él, con delicadeza quito a Kagome de su miembro mientras volvia a estar encima de ella.

Con delicadeza volvió a besarla en tanto que su pequeña separaba las piernas despacio. Inuyasha le acarició el muslo y con cuidado comenzó a introducirse en su interior. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados pero su rostro todavía conservaba una expresión de placer. El chico introdujo su miembro con más delicadeza notando un ligero desgarro y sintiendo como Kagome se tensaba bajo él. Una pequeña lágrima salió de los ojos de su pequeña para perderse en su cabello.

— ¿Pequeña? Kami… ¿Te he lastimado?— preguntó Inuyasha con la voz ronca y asustada, se sintió de pronto como una basura. Él estaba sintiendo placer mientras Kagome sufría. Inuyasha sintió que entraba en pánico ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

La muchacha abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes… No quiero que pares Inuyasha. No quiero…—gimió Kagome mientras mordía el cuello de Inuyasha que comenzó a moverse despacio.

La joven miko hizo un par de muecas de dolor, pero al cabo de unos instantes Inuyasha notó que ella se relajaba y se volvía más ligera. Aceleró un poco el ritmo y fue respondido con un fuerte jadeo por parte de su perra a la que sonrió con satisfacción.

De pronto Kagome enroscó sus piernas en torno a su cintura y lo introdujo más en su cuerpo. La joven se encontraba casi en estado de éxtasis. ¡Qué bello y placentero era hacer el amor! Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dorados de Inuyasha mirándola fijamente mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Había tanta ternura y amor en la mirada de él que Kagome sintió que moriría de felicidad.

De pronto unos espasmos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo. Unos espasmos muy placenteros y, arqueando la espalda, Kagome se aferró al cuello de su hombre mientras lanzaba unos grititos sin poderlo evitar.

Al notar a su pequeña alcanzar el clímax, Inuyasha incrementó el ritmo mientras le besaba los pechos que fue en el momento en que ella comenzó a gimotear salvajemente mientras le agarraba el cabello y jugueteaba con sus orejas. Tan solo un breve instante después, cuando Kagome introdujo su oreja derecha dentro de su boca, Inuyasha notó que alcanzaba el orgasmo pero en unas proporciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él, y el solo pensamiento le provocó otra oleada de placer.

Con rapidez, clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Kagome, aun perdido en el éxtasis. Luego, retirándose despacio, lamio con cuidado la marca que le identificaba como suya.

Aferrados el uno al otro, el cuerpo de la miko todavía tenía espasmos a cada segundo, en tanto que Inuyasha no conseguía que su respiración se normalizase.

—Kagome, prometo protegerte por siempre aun a costa de mi vida… — le prometió Inuyasha.

Ella no le contestó y se limitó a abrazarle mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba tan feliz, se sentía tan completa y correspondida. Ahora tendría toda una vida junto a Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, el hanyou poseía una arrogante sonrisa mientras que tapaba a su compañera con su camisa blanca. Ya quería ver la cara de Koga cuando se enterara que Kagome había decidido ser su compañera y esperaba un cachorro suyo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que apresurarse y empezar a construir su cabaña. Debía ser una grande, pues tenía pensado tener muchos cachorros. Serian una gran familia. Él, Kagome, Shippo y sus futuros cachorros. Todos iban a ser felices, él no permitiría lo contrario. Los iba a proteger a todos con su propia vida, y no dejaría que lobos sarnosos se interpusiera en su camino.

Inuyasha bostezo largamente, mañana tendría un día muy ocupado. Pero por ahora, solo se concentraría en su compañera y del futuro que les esperaba juntos.


End file.
